Sharlene gets a New Year's Surprise!
In this episode, Sharlene McAllister gets a real surprise when she hears that her daughter, Linda, gets remarried, after being a widow for some time. This episode marks the final appearance of Kate Mulgrew as Sharlene McAllister. SCENE Sharlene McAllister's home. She is looking over a post card from her daughter, Linda, who had taken a much needed vacation from her work at Mass Gen as a nurse. She is talking with her friend, Stephanie Whittman. As Sharlene's housekeeper pours coffee. Sharlene is stunned at the news. STEPHANIE: What is wrong, Sharlene? SHARLENE: It's from Linda. She's MARRIED! STEPHANIE: That is wonderful, Shar. It's well about time too. SHARLENE: I agree, but I admit I am stunned. STEPHANIE: Why? SHARLENE: I don't know. Her new husband. He's an Italian she met while on vacation. STEPHANIE: Where was she on vacation at? SHARLENE: Venice, Florida. She always loved the West Coast of Florida. STEPHANIE: Aren't you happy that she is married again? SHARLENE: Yes, I am. She has never even looked at another man since Shawn died. Which I can understand. STEPHANIE: Is part of the reason being that you never met him? SHARLENE: No, I went down to Venice on Christmas, which was a good time. I met Rafael when I was there. he struck me as nice, but I never realized that they were that close. STEPHANIE: So, there you have it. SHARLENE: I wish I could have thrown them a wedding. They got married at Venice City Hall. STEPHANIE: That was it, eh? SHARLENE: Yeah, I have to admit that was what it was. STEPHANIE: I wish I could tell you what to do. SHARLENE: I say, as long as she is happy and healthy and is where she belongs then I cannot complain. STEPHANIE: Dear, let me tell you. My sister, Arlene, told me that when her daughter, Anna, got married and moved to Hartlepool, she was in grief for quite some time. Anna never called, never came back to Wells-Next-the-Sea, and no letters. But one day, Anna came back to see Arlene, and it was joyful. Anna does better by her now, and she comes to Wells-Next-the-Sea more often now, and Arlene goes to Hartlepool a lot more. They are as close as ever, and Arlene loves Anna's husband, Mark, and she dotes on their children. Arlene actually told me that she is moving to Hartlepool herself. SHARLENE: I don't know if I can live in Venice, Florida. STEPHANIE: Arlene never thought she would thrive away from Wells-Next-The-Sea, but she did. Give it a try. At least a trial to see if it works for you. SHARLENE: Maybe I will. STEPHANIE: Whatever you choose to do, I will be there for you. SHARLENE: Thanks, Stephanie. (Sharlene calls Linda. She goes into her study and talks with her daughter for a few hours. Stephanie gets some more coffee from the housekeeper. Sharlene comes out soon after.) STEPHANIE: What did she say? SHARLENE: Well, I am going to take your advice. Linda has an extra room at their condo in Venice. With my name on it. I think I am going to be Florida bound. (CUT TO: Next Day. The Harpers are helping Sharlene move her things into the moving truck. She was allowed to bring her own furniture, since there was a large suite in the condo where she can have her familiar furniture.) SHEILA W.: You will be sorely missed, Sharlene. SHARLENE: Thanks. SHEILA M.: I wish you weren't moving, sis. SHARLENE: We have to have some McAllister influence here in Boston, honey. Linda and I will carry the banner down in Venice. DYLAN: What do you have planned after you get down there, Shar? SHARLENE: I want to dip my toes into the Gulf water down at Venice Beach. I am quite looking forward to this. SHEILA W.: And the arts community in Sarasota, I am sure you will be involved. SHARLENE (grinning): You would guess right, Sheila. Linda helped me get some information. I talked with the arts councils in both Venice and Sarasota, and I got into the council in Sarasota. I was named as the new head of the council. They found out about my work in both Marshall City and here in Boston, and they offered me the job. That also spurred my move on. DYLAN: Well, you will do a wonderful job, Sharlene. SHARLENE: Thank you, but it is time for me to get on the road, it's going to be a very long drive, especially with me all alone. DYLAN: You've got two movers to drive too. SHARLENE (brightening): That is true. I have my car attached to the rear with a trailer. SHEILA M.: I will miss you, sis. SHARLENE: I will miss you too, honey. The Harpers will make sure you will be all right. Although I know you are doing better than I would have been. (Sharlene hugs her sister; then she climbs into the truck. The group waves at her. Sharlene blows them all a kiss. Then she settles back in her seat as a tear slides down her cheek, as she moves on to her new life in Venice, Florida. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes